


Nightmare

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: 31 Days Of Wayhaven Promptlist on Tumblr. Day 004; Nightmare.When Malia has nightmares, Mason can't simply let her fight them alone. She's part of the team, after all, and that's the only reason why he lingers.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nightmare

Malia was a deep sleeper.

She slept long, and soundly, with next to nothing capable of disturbing her slumber.

More often than not, Mason didn't even need to put his vampiric abilities to use to avoid disturbing her when leaving her apartment.

He was pretty sure he could stomp through the place with his boots on, and the woman wouldn't so much as stir.

It was as frustrating as it was endearing.

On the one hand, how was she supposed to protect herself if a stampede could run through her bedroom, and she didn't so much as flutter an eyelid? At the same time, there was a small part of Mason that wondered if she slept so soundly because he was near.

Did she truly trust him so much?

She was an idiot.

Then, there were the times she slept not so soundly.

When her adrenaline would spike, and her heart would start to race. When her features twisted into a frown, and then a mask of fear as her breathing sped up. Malia still wouldn't wake, even as her body began to twitch, her mind telling her she needed to run.

The first time, Mason had stood in her room watching her, uncertain what to do until he eventually moved to try and wake her up.

The instant his hand landed against her skin, she had settled, and Mason had needed to check he wasn't leaking Pheremones, despite knowing they didn't work on the woman.

Confused, he'd left.

It wasn't something he mentioned to Malia. There was no need. He knew she still suffered nightmares of Murphy from the times she joined him on the roof of the warehouse in the early hours, but he'd not realised their intensity.

After the first time, he stayed longer. Waking after a few hours of sleep and pacing around her apartment. Bored. Smoking. Waiting.

Malia didn't always have nightmares, but when she did Mason slid back onto the bed, and tugged her body against his own, watching her features soften back into a relaxed sleep and her frame stop twitching as her heart slowed back into rest.

He left when he sensed her slowly waking, and carefully didn't examine the reasons for his actions. It made sense, after all, for Malia to be well-rested if she was facing off against supernaturals on a regular basis, and that was all there was too it.

And if Mason made sure to ignore Nate's pleased smiles when he returned to the warehouse as the sun was rising, well that was nobody's business but his own.


End file.
